


At First Sight

by Impala_Chick



Series: Lose Your Mind and Come to Your Senses [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Canon Compliant, Denial of Feelings, Drunk Steve Rogers, Drunken Flirting, Friends With Benefits, House Party, Light Angst, M/M, Missing Scene, Pining, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Steve Rogers is a fan of Tony's bots, Timestamp, Tony's workshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/pseuds/Impala_Chick
Summary: During the Avengers Tower party, Tony takes Steve down to one of his workshops to look at the iron legion for the first time, and Steve realizes he has to say something about the way he feels.This is a prequel/timestamp for the "Lose your mind and Come to Your Senses" series, focused on Steve's senses in relation to a certain Avenger. You don't have to read the other three parts for this to make sense.





	At First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Avengers: Age of Ultron" Square on my MCU Bingo Card (even though I'm late).

As far as Avengers parties go, this one had been pretty uneventful so far. Tony had touched Steve’s arm at least twice, not that Steve was counting, but Tony always got handsy at parties. It used to bother Steve when people touched him, because skin on skin contact was so intimate, but Tony had become Steve’s exception. 

Earlier, Tony had grabbed Steve’s arm to steer him to the bar, and had expertly crafted him a Manhattan. “Seems like a drink you’d like,” was all Tony had said in lieu of explanation. Steve had let Tony drag him over, and had smiled softly at Tony while he wasn’t looking. Tony’s suit looked impeccable, tight and expensive and dark, and Steve thought it a good idea to keep his distance after that, so as to keep himself from saying or doing anything stupid.

After Tony handed him his drink, he drifted away to talk with Rhodey and Steve joined Sam at the pool table.

Every so often, while Steve as playing pool, he would look up and subtly meet Tony’s gaze. He wasn’t sure if it was because Tony was always looking or because Steve kept glancing up, but either way they made eye contact half a dozen times before the game was over. Every time, a little chill went down Steve’s spine and he barely managed to keep the grin off his face. He felt like he was winning a game, although he wasn’t entirely sure whether Tony was playing intentionally or accidentally. 

To Sam’s credit, he didn’t take the opportunity to tease him. He would just follow Steve’s line of sight and raise his eyebrows as if to say, “Really? You’re doing this now?” 

Steve kept up with pool, and the conversation going on around him, but he could think of a few things he would have rather been doing. 

But then, later, Thor busted out his Asgardian mead, and Steve was surprised to find that he definitely started feeling something that could only explained by the influence of alcohol. Something that made his limbs feel a little looser and his worries feel a little more distant. He very nearly forgot why he had told himself to keep his distance from Tony.

It was while Steve was laughing particularly loud, after Thor finished a fairly entertaining story about Sif and Loki as children, that Tony finally decided to close the short distance between them. Steve thought about looking away but couldn’t, not when Tony looked so damn good.

Tony walked up next to Steve, wrapped his fingers around Steve's elbow in greeting, and smiled easily. He leaned over to speak in Steve’s ear, even though he knew Steve could have heard him perfectly well.

“I like that color on you.” Tony swirled what remained of his drink around in the bottom of his glass, his eyes down.

“Blue? Yeah, it’s one of my three favorite colors,” Steve joked. 

“Cap, I’ve got something to show you.” Tony changed the subject abruptly, his voice pitched low. His eyes were earnest and piercing, and Steve felt totally off balance. Either Tony had come onto him, or something bad was about to happen. He really hoped it was the former. He gulped the rest of his drink and set his glass down on a nearby table.

“Lead the way, Mr. Stark,” Steve said. He couldn’t tell if he sounded drunk or not, considering he’d only been drunk a couple of times, before the war, and never from whatever Thor had given him. He also didn’t miss the look Thor shot him before he walked away, like he was worried, but Steve just shrugged before he continued following Tony. It seemed like everyone was staring at Steve or something all of a sudden, like he needed babysitting? But really, he was doing just fine and they should really mind their own business thank you very much. Maybe being drunk also made him paranoid. 

Steve quickly forgot why he was frustrated though, because Tony was walking up the stairs like a supermodel. His ass swayed back and forth, and Steve very nearly lost his footing because he was staring.

At the top of the stairs, Tony disappeared behind a beige accordion door, and Steve followed suit. In the room were a few glass cases, with pieces of old iron man armor displayed inside. There was a circular metal stairway in the middle of the room, and Tony was waiting at the top. He put out his hand and beckoned Steve to join him.

It was very unusual for Tony not to keep a running commentary going, and the silence was a little unsettling. Steve reached for his hand anyway.

As Steve descended down the second set of stairs, his hand in Tony’s, he could see grey metal tables strewn with tools, huge computer monitors, and large machines with blinking lights. 

“Wait, is this-” Steve started to say.

“Yes, it’s one of my work spaces. Don’t make a big deal out of it.” Tony sounded nonchalant as they both reached the bottom of the stairs. He dropped Steve’s hand.

“But, I’ve never been down here before.” Steve turned around in a circle to take in the view. There were shiny silver robots, all shaped like the iron man armor albeit slightly shorter, lined up along the walls. They were unmistakable - It was the iron legion. 

“Well, I didn’t think you’d approve of the view, but tonight seemed like a good night to show you.” Tony looked away sheepishly, avoiding Steve’s gaze.

“Tony, I -” Steve started to say, but couldn’t find the right words. Instead, he took a slow walk around the room and gazed at all of the technology strewn around, some of which Steve recognized but most of which he did not. All of the different parts spread out on the work tables were not as impressive compared to the iron legion, though. The bots gleamed under the studio lights, each one proudly adorned with the red Avengers logo. They looked sentient and ready for whatever their master asked them to do. They looked like protectors. 

Steve was reminded of when Fury showed him the new helicarriers, those giant monstrosities adorned with massive weapons and seemingly endless amounts of firepower. They had gleamed menacingly and the had seemingly sizzled with sinister energy. He remembered how he had felt his stomach sink into his shoes at the sheer sight of such terrifying symbols of war.

But the iron legion bots were different. They weren’t weapons, they were built to protect people. The bots were friendly symbols of the Avengers themselves - ready and willing to help whenever they were needed. Maybe even more impressive was the fact that the bots were the brain children of one person. One person whose intentions could be trusted. And because of those important differences, Steve let himself enjoy the view. The vast amount of 21st century technology on display was quite awe-inspiring. 

Steve looked over and realized Tony was studying his face intently, still waiting to see how he would react. 

“They’re beautiful, really. I’ve seen them in action, but it’s different seeing them here, lined up and waiting. It’s obvious how much work you put into them,” Steve said in a rush, “and this is not just the Asgardian hooch talking,” Steve added with a grin. 

Tony breathed a sigh of relief, like he had been holding his breath. 

“You don’t exactly come off as a tech-loving guy, Cap,” Tony teased. He took a sip of his drink, but he was all smiles now.

“Thanks for showing me. Seeing your work space and your bots all together, it’s like your genius is on display. It’s kind of like seeing you for the first time.” He felt like Tony had let him in on a secret, a side of him everyone else rarely got to see, and Steve’s attraction for Tony was twisting in his gut, threatening to induce Steve to reach out and touch. He kept staring at Tony, knowing the whole time he was going to have to say something eventually to break the tension.

Steve was probably still buzzed, but it really looked like Tony was blushing under Steve’s gaze.

“So listen, we really should get back to the party before people talk,” Tony drawled. Tony always seemed a little flirty when he talked to Cap, but his tone definitely seemed more than friendly.

“Oh? And what exactly would they talk about?” Steve opted to up the ante, and took a step towards Tony.

“The usual stuff people gossip about at parties. Who is fucking who, that kind of thing. Oh, sorry about the language.” Tony smirked, his eyebrow raised in challenge. Tony walked forward, clearly not backing down from a challenge, so that they were mere inches apart. Steve reminded himself to keep breathing.

“Stark, I swear to fucking God.”

“Tsk, tsk. Not exactly setting a good example -” Steve couldn’t help himself. The moment seemed right, so he leaned down and pressed his lips against Tony’s, if only to shut him up. It did the trick. Tony pulled back for a second, his eyes blown wide. He bit the bottom of his lip, unsure. But Steve was. 

He pushed forward for another kiss, this time flicking his tongue along Tony’s bottom lip. He felt Tony’s hands gripping at his hips, and Steve instantly felt stone cold sober. It was as if the floor was falling out from under him, and he was free falling, and everything was suddenly crystal clear. Here, being with Tony, _seeing_ Tony, was exactly what he wanted to do.

But then, Tony pulled back.

“Steve. We can’t - I’m not - my head isn’t in the right place. I’m - after New York, I’m damaged.” Tony’s voice broke a little at the end of his sentence, and Steve’s heart sank. 

“No, Tony, you’re not-” Steve wanted to stick up for him, make him see the thoughtful, caring, intense man Steve had realized was there the whole time.

“Just listen, okay. It’s not that I didn’t like it, it’s just that I think we should be friends right now. Pepper and I have some things to work out and I’ve got work to do on myself.” Tony took a step back, his hands up as if in surrender.

“Friends, sure.” Steve heard his voice choking up, but he quickly got himself under control. He was an adult, he could listen to what Tony wanted.

“So uh, shall we head back up to the party?” Steve asked, trying to cover up his disappointment. 

“Yeah. But just to be clear, maybe we could be the friends with benefits type of friends?” Tony said, his voice hopeful.

Oh. 

Steve was going to need a whole lot more of that Asgardian mead.

“As in, right now? Or?” Steve scratched the back of his head, suddenly feeling shy again. 

“Well, maybe you want to bend me over one of these workbenches?” Tony asked, smiling again. And who was Steve to deny Tony what he wanted? 

Steve resolutely vowed to himself, as Tony undressed in front of him, that he would absolutely, under no circumstances, fall in love with Tony Stark. He had his team and the mission to focus on. He could show Tony a damn good night without falling in love. 

Famous last words.


End file.
